Peach Soldier Go!
Peach Soldier Go (shortened to PSG! or PSG) is one of Mana's other stories. Although another one of Mana's comedy based series, instead of being comical it is meant to merely parody animes, as anime parody memes are one of Mana's favorites. It has the potential of being a serious story, but is told in a comical manner as a joke anime. It is a non-serious anime parody, based on typical stereotypes and common tropes of anime. It is based off of the Spongebob Anime Openings animated by the youtuber Narmak, with Mana's reaction being "I gotta make a story out of this". Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for PSG is a droplet shape. The drop shape is meant to symbolize Momo's necklace, given to her by her mom. The necklace itself features the symbol of the clan Momo is in, Clan Rain. The colored version of the symbol is a peach color, symbolizing Momo's role as the main character. The title is Peach Soldier Go, and Momo's name means peach in Japanese. Chris Peach Soldier Go! is the only story to parody the concept of Chris variations. As of yet, the two known Chrises of PSG is Yoru Nightsong and Fuyu Winterway. Fuyu is also known as Agent Winterway. Yoru is the typical dead anime character, while Fuyu is the typical side protagonist. There was also a joke idea of having an entire group of Chrises parodying the Ginyu force from DBZ, though this joke will most likely go unused. Due to PSG's origins being of the Spongebob Anime Openings, each of the main 5 characters are based off of a character in the openings. Fuyu is based on Anime Patrick, being a master swordsman and being a best friend to Momo, who is based on Anime Spongebob. PSG's running gag is that each character is based on an anime type (EX: Mecha anime, Magical girl anime) or specific anime (EX: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto). Fuyu is directly based off of DBZ, taking inspiration off of Trunks rather than more iconic characters like Goku or Vegeta. Fuyu originally shared the typical "anime" hair, but it was changed to a ponytail akin to other long-haired Chrises. The parody on the Chris variations is the plot point of each "Chris" of PSG sharing a soul. Yoru was the previous owner of the soul before his death, with the carrier now being Fuyu. Whoever has this soul gains great power, and it is Momo's quest to find the soul after it goes missing from Fuyu. Description A humble cafe is an undercover hideout for one of a few clans locked in constant battle, and Momo is their newest recruit. Momo balances between being a great cook at the cafe and being part of a clan to fight with her fellow co-workers against the other rival clans out to defeat them. Note: This story is meant to be an anime parody. Do not take its slightly bad writing seriously, as its anime tropes are meant to be made in a joking manner. List of Characters Momo Springdrop Ringo Autumnfall Ichigo Summerthyme Fuyu Winterway Taiyo Daysong Tsuki Nightsong Yoru Nightsong Rei Angeldust Crimson Cerulean Trivia * Due to its origins of being based off of the Spongebob Anime Openings, 6 characters are based off of the Spongebob cast. Momo is Spongebob, Ringo is Squidward, Ichigo is Sandy, Fuyu is Patrick, Crimson is Mr Krabs, and Cerulean is Plankton. * Mana is angry at the fact that the Spongebob Anime Opening 1 theme is actually a pretty good song, and not only fits PSG but her main (non-anime parody) story, DOTS: Danger Days. * Cerulean is missing an eye, both as a "cool design choice" and because of being based off of anime Plankton. * The title "Peach Soldier Go!" was based off of an actual anime title generator. The words "Peach Soldier" were taken from the generator, with "Go!" being added without use of the generator. Momo was actually created after the title, making her the "Peach Soldier" mentioned. * The naming system of PSG is a Japanese first name yet a Wizard101-like surname of a "randomly aesthetic sounding compound word". * 3 out of 4 of the main cast are named after fruit, with Momo being peach, Ringo being apple, and Ichigo being strawberry. Ringo was nearly named after the Japanese word for pumpkin due to his last name, but it was settled on the word for apple instead. Ichigo is named for the fruit and due to Mana seeing 2 drastically different characters from 2 drastically different animes both being named Ichigo, from Tokyo Mew Mew and Bleach respectively. ** Fuyu is the only one out of the main 4 that isn't named after a fruit, but has another name pun instead. In English, his name would be translated into "Winter Winterway". * The main 4's surnames are based on the 4 seasons. It begun with "Winterway" being nabbed from Rin Winterway from Glitchtale, then spreading to the other 4 characters. "Autumnfall" is based on putting two synonyms for autumn together, making Ringo's surname being "Autumn-autumn" or "Fall-fall". It is also based on Ringo's eventual downfall into darkness in the series. The names Springdrop and Summerthyme were suggested by a friend. * Tsuki and Taiyo's original names were Kizuna and Ruri. * There is a running gag of each character being based off of an anime type or specific anime or anime character. Momo is based off of magical girl animes, with her previous design being akin to Precure yet her current design being based off of Madoka Magica to match the serious story of PSG. Ichigo is based off of the concept of anime cat girls, but also has the typical "angsty anime girl" type (although unsure where to find this in an actual anime, she would be the equivalent to an anime Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club). Fuyu is based off of DBZ's character Trunks, having a similar ponytail, sword, and outfit of Trunks. Ringo is directly based off of Sasuke from Naruto, "the true edgy anime character". This leads into the joke of Ringo being called "Red Sasuke" by Mana. Rei was meant to be a random neutral Goku who doesn't take sides in the clan wars going on, but is starting to evolve into Edward Elric from FMA. * An unused plot idea was that Crimson and Cerulean were secretly from mecha animes. * Another running gag of PSG is that there exists a separate race of humans called Nekos, who just happen to only be female. This is a jab at the trope of anime cat girls. * Cerulean and Crimson are surprisingly some of Mana's older (and plot-important) OCs, who have both the mental and physical age of 40+.